<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A promise by lady_dorkula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867324">A promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dorkula/pseuds/lady_dorkula'>lady_dorkula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King and jester AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Barebacking, Batjokes, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne as the king, Court of Owls is mentioned too, Fluff, Good, Hurt/Comfort, If hearing counts, Jack Napier as the jester, King and Jester AU, M/M, Pamela Isley is mentioned as the herbalist, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Will leave the details out, Won't put spoilers in the tags, did i mention feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dorkula/pseuds/lady_dorkula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the jester spoils his dearly beloved king rotten. They recall the past, savor the present, and consider their future. Big questions are asked and promises are made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King and jester AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after the last part, but it can be read as a self-contained chapter too, most of the plot that happened before is explained or mentioned here. This one turned into a monster of a fic, oops. Not sorry! I wanted to write this part for a long time. Hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, who…what time is it?” Bruce mumbled as he stirred in bed, cracking open an eye, trying to get his bearings. The sudden crack and thud of a door closing had roused Bruce from his sleep. Waking up reminded the king of his condition almost instantly. The dull throbbing pain in his shoulder was making itself known no matter how much he wanted to ignore it. His hand went to the other side of the bed out of instinct but the spot next to him felt cold and empty. Bruce struggled to focus only to confirm what he already knew. He didn’t hold back the dejected sight at the realization but his disappointment didn’t last long. No sooner had he thought Jack was gone, than he felt a dip in the bed on his other side, a comforting hand resting on his head, brushing the hair out of his face, caressing him gently. He recognized the touch immediately and relaxed, eyes gravitating towards its source. Longing blue met magnetic green. Somehow, all the pain seemed to vanish in an instant.</p><p>“Shhhh, I’m here, sleeping beauty” Jack leaned closer and gave him a warm smile. Bruce was still in the persistent clutches of sleep which refused to let go just yet, but from what he noticed in his drowsy state Jack looked much more well-put together than he was last night. Though, Bruce had to admit, Jack looked good in anything. Or nothing at all. Bruce hummed, closed his eyes again and gave a dozy smile back, enjoying the soothing touches, the slow caress was as sweet as a lullaby, and he was surely falling under its spell. “Sleep now, Bruce, you need more rest” Jack gave him a kiss. “I’ll be here when you wake up, promise.” It didn’t take much convincing to have Bruce drift off again. </p><p>***</p><p>It must have been hours later when the king woke up again. Though, this time it was Jack’s cursing that disturbed his sleep, albeit not intentionally.</p><p>“Oh, fiddlesticks!” Jack grumbled. Bruce turned towards where the noise was coming from to find Jack sitting at the table with a pile of cards haphazardly scattered all over the surface. Jack didn’t look too happy about that fact as he started gathering the cards when he heard the rustling on the bed and remembered Bruce was still supposed to be asleep. He looked sheepishly towards the bed to find he had indeed woken up his king, offering an apology. “Whoopsie! Sorry, Brucie, didn’t mean to wake you up.”</p><p>Bruce sat up slowly, his body protesting a little but it was a far cry from how completely beat he was last night. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and tried to stretch as much as his sore muscles would allow. Bruce smiled when he found Jack staring at him and admiring his naked torso, battered and bruised as it was. Truth be told, the bigger man would be doing the same if it were Jack being half-naked stretching before him. Now wouldn’t that be a sight?</p><p>“It’s okay, I can’t sleep all day anyways,” Bruce reassured. “What time is it anyways? Feels like I was out for a long time” he asked, pulling the blanket off completely and scooting to the edge of the bed.</p><p>“The sun has already set so I’m not so sorry to inform you you’ve slept the day away, your majesty,” Jack sassed and adjusted more in his seat to face the other man fully. He didn’t miss the look of shock on his lover’s face at the fact that it was already nighttime, which Jack brushed off quickly. “Oh, don’t sweat it, love, you needed your beauty sleep. It’s hard work looking as good as you do!” The jester smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“And I see you’ve kept yourself busy in the meantime,” Bruce snorted and looked pointedly at the pile of cards on the table. It brought Jack’s attention back to what he was doing before as he scooped the cards closer, putting them in order and stacking them in a deck.</p><p>“Oh, this? I tried building a card tower but as you can see it didn’t go so well. After the third game of chess it was getting too predictable and boring playing against myself, so cards it was.” The jester explained as he absent-mindedly shuffled the deck like he’s done it countless times before, now having a better view of Bruce’s upper body, frowning and pointing at the darkening bruise on his side. “So how are you feeling? That looks even nastier than it did last night.”</p><p>“You should have seen the other guy,” Bruce tried to make light of his condition as he looked down to where Jack’s eyes were pointing and checked the bruise which really looked angrier now, but that’s how they always did before they started healing. He rolled his wounded shoulder too and instantly regretted that decision, sucking in a breath. At least his muscles weren’t that sore anymore, thank goodness for small mercies. However there was something else that was getting a little hard to ignore at the moment, namely his full bladder. “Will you excuse me for a moment?”</p><p>As amusing as Bruce made it out to be, Jack still worried about his lover, even though he trusted he could take care of himself way better than most people could. All he did was nod and continued to shuffle the deck, watching the bigger man get up in a hurry and making a beeline for the privy. His eyes followed the strong line of muscles and the curve of Bruce’s backside as he watched the king disappear into the adjacent room, leaving the jester to his own thoughts. </p><p>He knew Bruce was an excellent fighter, the best one in the kingdom, in fact. So whoever he clashed with had really pushed his limits, there were not many who could come even close to the king’s skills in a fight. Jack had plenty of time to think about the who and the why while Bruce was asleep, but that didn’t stop the cogs turning in his head even after he had woken up, his curiosity was too great. His line of thought was cut short when Bruce reappeared and busied himself with washing his hands, splashing some water on his face.</p><p>“I really look like a mess, don’t I?” Bruce mused, talking more to himself than to anyone while he dried his hands, looking at himself in the mirror, his back turned towards Jack. Cleaning up felt like the last thing on his mind last night, all he wanted was to sleep, and if it weren’t for Alfred he would have just collapsed on the bed, armor and all, and would have dozed off. He suddenly felt a pair of hands slide around his middle and wrap around him, the jester peering over his shoulder and smiling at Bruce’s reflection.</p><p>“You do, I only wish I could be there to ‘return the favor’ to whoever did this to you,” Jack pressed a light kiss on the wounded shoulder. “I’m no Bruce Wayne, but I’m not useless in a fight, you know,” he continued pressing kisses up to the neck which made Bruce close his eyes and tilt his head to receive more of his lover’s affections. A strong hand came up to the back of Jack’s head, encouraging him to keep going.</p><p>“I know, Jack,” the king sighed and turned his head to meet the jester’s lips in a slow kiss, both melting against each other, tongues exploring without any urgency. Pale hands roamed across the strong chest, mapping it with fingers as if they were reacquainting themselves with every dip and rise, tracing the muscles down to the hem of his pants which Bruce didn’t even bother taking off last night. Teeth grazed on his lower lip as Jack indulged himself, slipping one hand lower to cup at Bruce’s crotch and give it a squeeze. The king sighed into the kiss and pushed more into the hand, but before things could escalate like they always did when they were within touching distance, Bruce’s stomach broke the spell as it gave a loud growl.</p><p>“I thought so,” Jack chuckled and gave a peck on his lips, unwrapping himself from the king only to take his hand and tug him towards the bed. “Good thing I came prepared,” he continued and pointed at the big plate on the table. “I raided the kitchen while you were sweet dreaming,” Jack cackled, not at all upset by the interruption. They could continue that later. “And got us this!” Bruce noticed how full the plate was, more than enough for two. Bread, chicken meat, cheese, even grapes for dessert, along with two jugs of wine and fresh water, cups too.  “Just don’t ask how I got it all here,” Jack giggled and poured some water for Bruce, handing him the cup. “Here, you must be thirsty.”</p><p>“How thoughtful, I see you’ve kept yourself busy while I was out cold,” Bruce took the cup and downed it in one go. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until now. Jack was beaming, proud at himself, and refilled his cup with water which was gone too almost instantly. “Thank you,” Bruce sighed.</p><p>“You’re quite welcome, my king, you know I live to serve you,” the jester said with a playful tone, putting the jug down on the table. “Before we dig in, though, I need to clean and redress your wound. Your old chum Alfred talked my ear off about it so I told him I’d handle it.” The fool’s smile never left his face as he continued. “So I’ll be your caretaker for the day!”</p><p>“Well then, don’t let me stop you.” The king was very amused at the jester’s enthusiasm, lifting an eyebrow and returning the smile. Bruce sat down on the bed again and watched Jack move about, dragging a chair closer and setting a bowl of water and some clean linen on it. Jack settled next to him, kneeling on the bed and started unwrapping the old bandage when Bruce continued, “So did you really stay here all this time, I mean, besides when you went on a supply run?”</p><p>“Of course I did! Well, if you also exclude the time I went to my own room to change clothes, returning your armor to the armory…Oh! And paying a visit to the herbalist too. I almost forgot!” The jester kissed him on the temple and quickly hopped off the bed to pick something else from the table before returning. He passed Bruce a tiny wooden bowl filled with some green paste before resuming his work on the bandage, peeling it off carefully as he got closer to the wound.</p><p>“What’s this?” Bruce asked as he inspected and smelled the substance, which had a surprisingly pleasant scent considering its color.</p><p>“That’s something I got from our dear herbalist, I asked her to whip me up something for your wound and she came through. With this! It will help you heal faster, she said.” Jack hummed before he mumbled, “Still, I don’t think Pam likes me very much. She definitely didn’t look too happy to see me.” Jack chuckled as if remembering a funny story, and went on. “I think she is still sore about that last joke I told her. Turns out you are not the only one without a sense of humor.”</p><p>“Hey!” Bruce nudged at the fool, but he didn’t take the comment to heart. It was just another of Jack’s ways to mess with him. He smelled the paste again before he put it on the chair with the rest of the things. “Would it hurt so much to play nice with others from time to time and not antagonize them?” Bruce already knew the answer to this question before he could even finish saying it out loud. </p><p>“Like hell, it’s not my fault they can’t take a joke,” the smaller man peeled the last of the bandage and winced at the exposed wound. “Ouch! That looks even nastier than your bruise,” he commented and took a closer look. “At least it doesn’t look like it is bleeding anymore.” Jack proceeded to wet some clean linen and dabbed carefully around the gash to soak in the residual blood that had dried on his skin. “I’m killing whoever did this.”</p><p>“He’s already dead,” Bruce sounded gloomier all of a sudden and that didn’t escape Jack’s attention. Much to his disappointment, the king didn’t elaborate more on that and just remained silent while the smaller man stared at him for a long while, waiting for him to continue. But when no explanation came, he decided to press his luck.</p><p>“As satisfying as that is to hear…” Jack started and took the tiny bowl from the chair, scooping some of the paste and gently applying it over the wound, continuing on despite the king’s winces and hisses at the contact. “I’ll need you to tell me more, Bruce. It can’t be that bad!” The silence dragged on and Bruce’s expression remained dark and foreboding. Jack knew this look, it was reserved for only one thing. “It was them, wasn’t it? The Court?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bruce frowned and looked down, and Jack knew that meant he was going to brood about it, digging himself deeper in the dark hole of his past instead of focusing on the present. He had seen the king beat himself up more times than he could count over a past he couldn’t change. The jester grabbed his chin and tugged until his lover was facing him, eyes piercing, making sure whatever he was about to say would get through to him.</p><p>“None of it was your fault, Bruce. You’re alive, that means they failed. Again. You’re better than them and we both know it. I’m sure they do as well after the royal ass-kicking you gave them. They’ll think twice before they do something so foolish again. I know you’ll find a way to root them out and bring them to justice.” Jack carded his fingers through Bruce’s hair and cupped his cheek. “You are my dark knight, and you never give up.”</p><p>Bruce closed his eyes and felt the hard press of lips against his. Jack’s body language was as unwavering as his confidence in his king, mirroring his determined words. Bruce immediately returned the kiss and sighed when the smaller man pulled back.</p><p>“I never give up,” Bruce repeated and gazed back into impossible green eyes. He had more reasons to keep fighting than to give up.</p><p>“Exactly!” Jack confirmed and stole another quick kiss. “Plus, you have me around, I can help you!” Jack sounded more enthusiastic now as he continued applying the healing paste on the wound, gently smearing it around the cut too. “I can do reconnaissance, use my connections. I have some friends in low places, if you know what I mean,” the jester winked. </p><p>“Really?” Bruce chuckled and looked at Jack a little disbelieving. “You have what? Spies?”</p><p>“Yeah, really.” Jack’s self-assured attitude was somehow infectious. “Of a sort. A girl doesn’t kiss and tell,” Jack’s smirk grew more conspiratorial, “well, maybe I do.” He offered his hand, “Deal?” </p><p>“Mhm, all our problems are solved then!” Bruce nudged him playfully. He was a little hesitant, because he didn’t know what he was signing up for exactly, but Jack’s offer seemed genuine. He didn’t want to put his lover in the line of fire, but he also knew Jack would probably do something foolish behind his back anyways and get himself hurt. At least this way he would know what he was up to. Hopefully. “Deal,” the king took his hand. </p><p>“Yes! Great!” The fool beamed in celebration and shook his hand more enthusiastically until they both started laughing, the mood shifting to a lighter one. Bruce was grateful for the change even if he didn’t say it, but he was sure Jack could see that in the way his featured softened. The jester could always read him like an open book.</p><p>“Alright, smarty pants, I’m not done dressing your wound yet so watch it!” Jack warned half-heartedly as he took the fresh bandages and started to neatly wrap them around Bruce’s shoulder, smile still plastered on his face as he stole glances at his lover’s face every now and then. Bruce was admiring him, gazing at him lovingly.</p><p>“I don’t deserve you, Jack,” he eventually spoke up.  </p><p>“Yes, you do!” Jack replied, booping his nose, which made Bruce chuckle. It took only a few more moments until Jack finished wrapping the bandage when Bruce pulled him closer and took him in a tight hug, just to hold him close. The smaller man melted in his strong arms, and clutched at his back, enjoying the all-encompassing warmth of his lover. It felt so nice he never wanted to let go. And, of course, Bruce’s stomach picked the perfect moment to growl again and announce it was still hungry. “Alright, handsome, sit back, make yourself comfortable and let me serve you dinner in bed!”</p><p>“Can’t say no to that offer either,” Bruce smiled as the jester jumped off the bed and pushed the chair back next to the table, dirty bandages and all. Bruce scooted back on the bed and crossed his legs while he watched Jack pour some wine in the cups and brought the plate of food, setting it in front of him on the bed. After that Jack brought the wine cups and handed one to his king as he scooted on the bed as well so that they were facing each other.</p><p>“To your good health, my king,” the jester proposed a toast.</p><p>“To yours too, my jester,” Bruce retorted, their cups clinking.</p><p>They both took their sips and smiled at each other before digging in. The meat had grown cold a long time ago but it still tasted quite delicious, especially to Bruce for whom anything was delicious after going so long without any bite of food. Jack was amused at the king’s appetite, taking his own time with the meal, more interested in enjoying Bruce make a mess of himself as he wolfed down a chicken leg. The jester lounged and made himself more comfortable on the bed, laying on his side and propping his head up as took another sip of wine.</p><p>“So, you are not gonna tell me all the juicy details of your encounter? It must have been quite the fight,” Jack goaded on, hoping Bruce would bite. It might have been a long shot but the good wine and food were enough to loosen that tongue of his. Bruce chewed on his cheese as he considered regaling him with the tale. If he could trust anyone with this, it would be Jack.</p><p>“It was definitely a taxing fight. We went there thinking we would have the upper hand while in fact, they were the ones expecting us. They sprung a trap using some of their own men and women as distraction for the ambush. I have to admit, I expected they would be clever but didn’t think they would be so bold as to attack us like that.” Bruce took another sip, sighing. “While we were helping the people we thought were just some innocent victims of their attacks, some of the other bandits snuck up on us and they all struck in tandem. By the time I realized what was happening, three of my knights were already badly injured and we were forced to fight on all sides. They had the element of surprise, misdirected our attention. Should have been prepared for that.”</p><p>“Professionals,” Jack nodded as he listened to the story, popping a grape in his mouth. “Those were no mere bandits, alright. But how did you know they were with the Court? I mean, besides the expert training they had, did they say anything?”</p><p>“The first and most important instruction I gave my knights was ‘no killing’. I needed to interrogate them and see who they were working for because it was very clear from the start that they were not just some random thieves and raiders. They had strategy, they were loyal and refused to surrender even when given the chance to come out of this alive. They forced our hands in the end, it was either kill or be killed. Unlike us, they were not there to take prisoners.” Bruce took another bite of the meat, chewing for a little while before continuing. “Their leader was fighting as ferociously as a cornered animal, claws out. He was not afraid to die if it meant completing his mission. Thankfully, that was all he did.” Bruce gestured towards his injured shoulder and bruised side. “I was careless. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“I hope he died in pain then!” Jack all but snarled. “Otherwise I would personally hunt him down to finish the job. No one messes with my king and lives,” Jack smirked. “Anyone but me, that is.”</p><p>“He did. He mentioned the Court, that they are still out there and have a score to settle. I preferred to have some leverage, find out more about them and what they want, but the leader of the bandits was happy to die taking all these secret along with him to the grave. Even after all these years, I know next to nothing about them, it was as if they suddenly vanished off the face of the earth, only to reappear now. Waiting for me to become complacent and comfortable before they finish the job.” Bruce gulped down the rest of his wine. “And I suspect they might have spies in my own court, because they couldn’t possibly have as much information about our mission without having someone on the inside to inform them. That’s why I am reluctant to share my suspicions with the rest, only those I know I can trust.”</p><p>“Like me! Oh, Brucie, I’m touched!” Jack swooned dramatically and chuckled.</p><p>“Like you,” Bruce leaned across the almost empty plate and stole a kiss which Jack returned in kind.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me, and you know you can count on me for information,” the smaller man added, smirking. “I can ask some people to dig around without raising too much suspicion. We can be partners in crime, or justice, or whatever.” He chuckled and finished his own wine, putting the cup on the empty space of the plate.</p><p>“Okay, just promise you will be careful, I’d hate myself if they hurt you too because I foolishly dragged you in this mess with me,” Bruce sounded concerned and looked pleadingly at his jester, all kinds of bad scenarios running through his head. Bruce wasn’t thrilled at the prospect but he knew Jack wouldn’t stay out of this even if he asked him to.</p><p>“Oh, Brucie, I got dragged into this the moment we met,” Jack cupped his face, caressing his cheeks and smiling warmly at him. “Might as well be fools together.” They didn’t know who it was that first closed the distance, but they did meet halfway, clasping at whatever they could get their hands on, face, shoulders, back, hips. Their hands and mouths had free reign. The sudden clink and clutter of the plate and cups reminded them it would be best to put away the hindrances before they really made a mess of the king’s bed. Well, that kind of mess anyways.</p><p>“Let’s get those out of the way then,” Jack offered as he tried to untangle himself from his king for just a minute, enough to pick the cups and plate and put them on the table before hopping back on the bad and into Bruce’s arms. Unfortunately, due to his overexcitement, Jack pressed on his bruise by accident.</p><p>“Ow! Dammit, Jack,” Bruce laughed, more amused than cross with his lover for being so overly affectionate.</p><p>“Sorry again, allow me to make amends and kiss it better, darling,” Jack put his hand on Bruce’s chest and pushed him down on the bed before straddling his hips. “Let me give you the royal treatment and take care of you tonight,” Jack suggested, his voice low and seductive as he admired his lover’s body all laid out for him in all its splendor. He looked much more ravenous looking at Bruce, glad he could finally get to the dessert, which was without any doubt, his favorite part of tonight’s meal.</p><p>“I don’t see a problem with that,” Bruce chuckled and let the jester feast his eyes on him, the attention more than welcome. “But we’ll have to get even,” he added, pulling Jack’s shirt up to make his point. The smaller man grinned and took over from Bruce, taking off his shirt and chucking it away in some random direction.</p><p>“Better?” he asked, but he could already see the answer in his lover’s eyes which were already taking in the pale skin, hands joining in their journey by following an imaginary path up and down his upper body, touching every place he could. Jack sighed, loving how the strong warm hands feel on his skin. He really missed the surprisingly gentle touches and reverent caresses that Bruce would give him when they were not in a hurry. He reveled in the slow exploration, already feeling like putty in the hands of his king. And he was getting too distracted with his own pleasure when he promised he would be the one taking care of Bruce. But god, it was so hard to concentrate when his hands were all over on his body.</p><p>“I love the fact that you can’t help yourself but touch me,” Jack chuckled and gasped when Bruce brushed his fingers over his nipples. “Because it goes both ways,” he continued and traced the muscles on his lover’s chest, giving his pecs a squeeze. “So big and strong. I can’t get enough of you.” Jack leaned forward, bracing himself on Bruce’s chest to press their lips together, licking his way inside his mouth, brushing against his tongue and humming into the kiss.</p><p>Bruce slid his hands down Jack's sides to hold his narrow hips while they were locked in a passionate kiss that felt more like a slow burn that was gradually picking up as they went, than a sudden flash of heat. Out of sheer instinct, the smaller man started grinding his hips down, moaning as their hardening lengths brushed and dragged against each other. The more they got, the more they craved, because the slow-building pleasure was too addicting and impossible to ignore without needing something more. Bruce tightened his hold on Jack's hips, nails digging in the fabric of his pants as if trying to claw them away. Jack was only disappointed he couldn't feel those nails sinking into his skin, but it turned out they were both pretty much sharing the same idea. The jester whined as he struggled to tear himself away from those enticing lips that only seemed to draw him in more, beguiling like a siren’s song that drags you to the depths.</p><p>“Mm, darling, if you continue kissing and touching me like that I might throw caution to the wind,” Jack sighed when Bruce slipped his fingers under the hem of his pants and squeezed at his bottom, which made Jack grind down a little harder. He felt the hard line of his cock and couldn’t help but moan at the contact. “You’re too damn distracting, my king,” and with that the fool moved on to pepper his lover with wet kisses down his neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Bruce chuckled, closing his eyes and humming as the smaller man left a wet trail of kisses in his wake.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Jack muttered and sucked on a spot under the ear, feeling the quickening pulse, smirking when his king moaned and squeezed harder on his ass. “I’m not either,” he added and sank his teeth on the same spot, just hard enough to elicit a gasp and leave a mark. “Let’s see how you’ll hide this one,” Jack giggled and licked at the tender spot to soothe it before moving lower, laying even more kisses down to his chest.</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time, though I might be pushing my luck at this point,” Bruce responded and bit his lip when the jester mouthed at one of his nipple and sucked on it, teasing the other with his thumb. The king buried his hand in Jack’s hair and massaged his scalp encouragingly. That mischievous mouth was going to be end of him, and it was not even the worst it could do. Though, it was getting to that, seeing how its destination was getting more obvious by the minute. </p><p>“You’re the king, you can do what you want,” Jack moved on to the other nipple, lapping at it and taking it in his mouth to give it the same treatment. “Or who you want.” </p><p>“If only that were true,” Bruce mused but his thoughts were quickly redirected back to the present when Jack bit on his nipple, as if to punish him for being distracted.</p><p>“None of that, you hear?” The jester warned and smirked quickly after that, “not when you’re about to get your royal cock sucked.” Jack snickered and continued to place wet kisses and licks down his stomach, taking his time to caress and press some gentle smooches on his bruised side, careful not to hurt his lover and show affection to every part of him, damaged or not.</p><p>“Crude as ever,” Bruce sighed at the sheer devotion showed in every kiss, in stark contrast to the potty mouth of the jester, it was awfully endearing somehow. Maybe the way he looked at Jack gave that feeling away. If anyone could bring him back from the brink it was Jack, not letting him dwell too long but be in the moment.</p><p>“That’s me!” The fool met his gaze and winked, busying himself with untying the laces on Bruce’s pants that were already partially undone. He placed more kisses on the stomach, just above the hem, which made Bruce shiver and his length twitch with anticipation. His mouth was getting so close to where Bruce wanted it most. “Should have taken those off last night, but I admit it is fun unwrapping my gifts,” Jack gave a cheeky grin and tugged the pants down the hips when he was done with the laces, taking the underwear off with them. </p><p>Bruce helped him by lifting his hips so the garments would be off him quicker, snorting when Jack tossed them unceremoniously away. And, of course, the jester’s eyes were immediately drawn by the majestic hard length that was resting against the king’s thigh. The sight was enough to make the smaller man drool. </p><p>“Look who came out to play,” Jack bit his lower lip and settled between Bruce’s legs, admiring the veiny shaft as he took it in hand and enjoyed how heavy it was and somehow still silky smooth, feeling the excited twitches it gave at the littlest contact. “I’m pretty partial to this part of you, Brucie, I’m sure you understand,” he added and flicked his wrist a few times to stroke his length to full hardness, which made the king gasp and buck his hips impulsively, aching for more stimulation, more of his intimate touches.</p><p>“That’s right, love, and there’s more where that came from,” Jack pressed a kiss on the tip. He swirled his tongue around the crown and hummed when he took the head in his mouth to suck on it obscenely, hollowing his cheeks as he took more of the length in his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat, groaning around it blissfully.</p><p>It took all of Bruce’s self-control not to shove his dick even deeper inside the welcoming mouth after that, but even if he did he suspected Jack would definitely not complain or stop Bruce from taking what he needed. But he knew Jack wanted to do this at his own pace, take his time, so he would just let him indulge. Not that the fool wasn’t already blowing his mind with that sly tongue and devilish mouth right now, taking all of him so easily and knowing just how and where to press and lick to drive him crazy with need. The lewd moans and wet sucks his lover did around his cock were not helping matters any. Bruce tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair and gave gentle tugs and pushes to encourage him, moaning together with him and bucking his hips more.</p><p>All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. It was like someone splashed the king with cold water. He immediately stilled his hips and swallowed his moan that threatened to escape his lips when Jack continued to suck on his cock, unperturbed by the noise and possible interruption. Bruce tried to make him stop by pulling his hair, and almost succeeded when they both heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Sir, are you awake?” That was the unmistakable voice of his steward. “It’s Alfred. Can I come in?” </p><p>Bruce panicked and shot the jester with an admonishing look when the other man continued to stroke him, a smug grin plastered on his face as he watched Bruce fumble and struggle to calm down enough to answer without raising suspicion or giving away what they were doing right now.</p><p>“I-I am, but now’s not a good time, AAal-” Bruce barely managed to bite back a moan when Jack swallowed him whole and started bobbing his head, dragging his tongue along the underside. Goddamn fool, he was doing this on purpose. Bruce yanked at his hair harder but the fool only looked up at him and grinned around the cock as he continued sucking him off. Fuck!</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Alfred asked a little concerned.</p><p>“Mhmm,” Bruce whined, biting harder on his lip to stop the embarrassing sounds from coming out. “Oh, yes, it-I’m fine, peachy! Don’t worry about mmmhhme-,” Bruce groaned when Jack fondled his balls and teased his slit with tongue before swallowing him whole again. If he didn’t give away what they were doing so far then the sound that left Bruce’s mouth certainly did. </p><p>“Oh,” Alfred cleared his throat on the other side of the door, realization must have hit him because he quickly followed it with, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning them. Have a good night, sir.” </p><p>Bruce could hear the footsteps growing quieter as the steward left, finally relaxing and shooting his lover an incredulous look.</p><p>“You little devil! Why? You knew he was right there and you still kept going!” Bruce was trying to remain serious but Jack was making it really hard to maintain his stern front.</p><p>“Because it’s fun watching you squirm, my dear,” Jack giggled, his lips wet and rosy as they twisted in a smug grin. “What? Don’t tell me it wasn’t exciting? The thrill, the danger? It felt good, didn’t it?” The jester dragged his tongue up the length and took him in again, not even letting Bruce respond because he knew the answer no matter how much his lover would deny it.</p><p>Though Bruce was loath to admit it, Jack may have had a point, they were this close to being walked in on, even though that was not the first time it had happened. He was beginning to think he might enjoy it more than he knew. And somehow Jack knew that better than he did, of course. He didn’t have the chance to linger on it for too long before the smaller man was on him again, it was getting too difficult to think about anything but how talented Jack’s mouth was. They had a lot of practice, that’s true, and yet it never failed to amaze him like it was the first time.</p><p>“If you keep this up I won’t last much longer,” Bruce warned as he gripped on Jack’s hair again, who slowed down his ministrations and left the cock with a wet pop, much to the king’s disappointment, almost letting out another needy whine when the hot mouth was gone. “You didn’t have to stop.”</p><p>“Hush now, wouldn’t want our fun to be over yet, would you, darling? I had something else in mind,” Jack winked suggestively and gave a kiss on the tip, his voice a little raspy and strained, which was to be expected after what he had in his mouth. The jester rose up to his knees and pulled his own pants down, chucking them to the floor. </p><p>Bruce had to admit, he quite enjoyed watching Jack undress. Seeing him naked fueled his own desire, to touch and taste, to press skin to skin. He admired Jack’s slim waist and narrow hips, how his pale cock was bobbing as he moved on the bed, how the tip glistened where it had leaked, hinting at his own need. The jester caught him staring and smirked as he crawled on top of his king, straddling his hips again and sighing when they lengths touched. </p><p>“You know I love sucking you dry, but I just couldn’t wait,” Jack scooted a little higher, minding Bruce’s injured side as he settled in a better position, with Bruce’s cock between his cheeks, pressing against his entrance, both of them twitching with excitement. Jack hummed and leaned closer, eyes full of lust and something else too. “I want to ride you, my king. Like the handsome stallion you are.” </p><p>Bruce liked the sound of that, to have his lover do whatever he wanted with his body. He drew the jester closer to show him what he thought of his suggestion, whispering ‘yes’ when they were a breath apart. Jack chuckled giddily when their lips locked and let his king taste himself on his lips and tongue as they kissed. He nibbled and sucked gently on Bruce’s lower lip before pulling back to admire his handiwork while Bruce caressed his sides and hips.</p><p>“I knew you’d like the idea,” Jack preened and wiggled his hips, “plus, you won’t have to strain yourself this way, leave it all to me. I’ll take real good care of you, sweetness.” Despite how turned on they both were already, Jack didn’t want to rush this like they did on most occasions, like having a quick fuck in some dark corner. He wanted to take his time tonight, having the king all to himself was a luxury he would indulge in whenever he could. The soft glow of the candlelight, though a permanent fixture at this time of day, somehow made this even more intimate as it bathed their skin in warm tones. For a short moment the king thought he was still dreaming because his lover looked almost ethereally surreal.</p><p>While Bruce looked transfixed by the sight, Jack licked his hand, reaching behind himself to take Bruce’s cock and give it a few strokes to coat it with his spit as much as he could, which made the king hum with appreciation, getting some relief for his aching need. Jack really was a glutton for punishment to be so eager to take his cock raw like he did, without any preparation, diving right in. </p><p>The smaller man lifted his hips and positioned himself so that the tip of Bruce’s length was pressed against his entrance, his legs shaking with anticipation. Bruce caressed his hips reassuringly as Jack lowered himself slowly, holding his breath until the tip breached his tight ring of muscles and popped inside him. Jack fumbled to clutch at whatever he could, which ended up to be Bruce’s offered hand. They were both having trouble controlling their breathing for different reasons, Jack was trying to get used to the stretch while Bruce was trying to control the urge not to buck his hips and get more of that delicious heat clamping around him. </p><p>“Relax, Jack…breathe,” Bruce encouraged, caressing his lover’s thigh with his free hand as he waited for him to adjust. It was just his tip in and it already felt too much and not enough.</p><p>The jester appreciated the patience with which Bruce was soothing and easing him into it. It helped him relax even more, finally letting out the breath he was holding, giving a grateful squeeze on his lover’s hand. Eventually, he started moving again, lowering his body down and taking more of the hard length inside him, feeling the burn of the raw penetration with every inch he took until the cock was finally fully seated inside him. Jack let out a shaky breath that turned into a groan, licking his lower lip, feeling so impossibly full and stretched, it hurt so good.</p><p>Bruce clenched his jaw from the sheer amount of restraint he had to exercise not to move his hips, the jester’s insides were hugging so deliciously tight around his length that he felt like he could finish there and then if Jack decided to move even an inch.</p><p>“God, you’re gorgeous,” Bruce breathed out as his eyes devoured the sight of his lover. Muscles twitching and body shivering, gasping and heaving to even out his breathing, hair falling on his face as he reached out for Bruce’s other hand to ground himself. Jack looked so beautiful as he smiled and took Bruce’s hands in his, entwining their fingers together, and giving them a squeeze. Bruce returned it. “I love you,” the words slipped out of his lips, unbidden but not unwelcome.</p><p>“I know,” Jack smiled at him, eyes full of fondness as he leaned down to press a lingering kiss on Bruce’s lips, breathing him in, sighing with content before he sat up again and braced himself. His hold on Bruce’s hands tightened, an unspoken signal that he was going to start moving soon, to which Bruce gave an encouraging nod.</p><p>And with that, Jack gave an experimental roll with his hips, biting his lip when he felt the length shift inside him. Not even the burn of his insides could stop him from appreciating the painful tinge of pleasure that came with the action. It was getting easier to move so he did it again, and again, watching his lover finally give in to his urges and meeting every roll of his hips with a buck of his own, moaning together during their sweet lovemaking. It wasn’t just the thrill of sex anymore, hasn’t been for a long time. That wasn’t why their hips moved just so, undulating together, bodies entangling in an intimate dance to which only they knew the steps. That wasn’t also why they looked at each other with such burning passion, undeniable, inevitable. That wasn’t why their bodies fit so well together. That wasn’t why their hearts soared every time their eyes met and held each other’s gaze, like how their hands held, sure and unwavering.</p><p>“I love you too,” Jack spoke softly as he gyrated his hips in a languid pace. The way Bruce’s length drove right on his prostate was just divine. So he sought more of the sensation, changing the angle of his hips slightly until it hit right where he wanted it with every thrust his lover gave. Jack gasped and threw his head back, mouth agape as he moaned in bliss. He let go of Bruce’s hands and braced himself on his strong thighs instead, arching his back as he continued to rock his hips with desperation, getting a lot more vocal in expressing his pleasure. </p><p>“Ah! Brucie…you feel so fucking good,” Jack moaned and bit his lower lip hard, close to breaking.</p><p>Bruce was bewitched by the pale taut body winding and grinding on top of him, covered in a thin sheen of sweat that almost glistened when his body moved, his muscles straining to keep up a steady pace. He felt so tight and perfect. The king was unable to look away, staring in awe as he roamed the slim body with greedy hands, sliding them up Jack’s thighs to his sides and chest, leaving scratch marks on their way back down and enjoying the way his lover shivered at the teasing touches. The jester whined, his skin felt overly sensitive now and every small caress just added more heat to the burning fire inside him. It was getting harder to maintain the slow pace of their lovemaking, but the build-up made it all worthwhile, tight pleasure coiling in their guts and ready to unravel. </p><p>All it took was for Bruce to take him in hand and give his weeping member a few strokes before Jack was undone, letting out a cry that turned into a deep groan as he surrendered his body to ecstasy. He dug his nails into Bruce’s thighs, clutching him tightly as a wave of pleasure wracked his entire being, muscles contracting and body twitching as he came, painting his lover’s chest and hand with his release.</p><p>Jack’s insides contracted around Bruce, clenching so hard around his cock that it spurred him to find his own release, pushing him over the edge to join his lover in orgasmic heaven. Bruce thrusted a couple more times, driving his hips up hard, burying deep inside his lover as he came too with a choked out moan, cock throbbing and filling Jack’s insides with his seed. </p><p>The jester’s hands were shaking with the effort to support himself on Bruce’s thighs as he struggled to catch his breath, whimpering as his body bounced from the powerful thrusts and the force with which his king took his own pleasure, letting Bruce use his body to get his release. He smiled, dazed and still not fully back to his senses yet, when he felt the cock twitch inside him and fill him with its hot sweet juices. He threw his head back again, bearing his throat, chest rising and falling, as he savored the amazing sensation. His king’s claim on him was thorough and absolute. The thought brought an even bigger smile on his face.</p><p>Bruce was feeling the same rush, his breathing was labored and uneven when his senses finally started coming back to him, vision clearing as he slowly focused on his lover. It was downright erotic how Jack offered his body to him completely and put it on display for Bruce in all of its sensual glory, covered in sweat and full of him to the brim.</p><p>“Beautiful,” the king was awe-struck as he admired his lover, sliding his palms up and down his body, touching every inch of skin he could reach in his rapturous revelry, leaving no spot uncelebrated or unloved.</p><p>“Mm, don’t stop.” Jack sighed at the wandering hands, loving how good they felt as they touched every part of him as if worshiping his body, leaning into the contact to get some more, like a cat wanting to be pet.</p><p>“Funny, clever, ridiculous, wicked, infuriating-“ Bruce smiled as he went on. Jack looked quite amused as he listened to all of his dazzling qualities, leaning forward and resting his weight on Bruce, quickly pressing a finger on his lips to shush him.</p><p>“Yours,” Jack finished, smiling back at his king. Bruce’s eyes softened at the word.</p><p>“Mine,” the king gazed deeply into his green eyes, finding affirmation. His heart swelled with affection as he carded his fingers through Jack’s hair and pulled down his fool until their lips connected. They kissed slowly, taking their time to express just how they felt through actions rather than words, with every shared breath and swipe of a tongue.</p><p>Eventually, the jester shifted his weight and pulled back, eyes half-lidded as he smiled at his king, biting his lip as he lifted his hips to get off Bruce’s spent cock which slipped out of him with a wet sound, leaving him awfully empty and already missing his heat. Some of the seed dripped out and made him realize it would not feel that good later when it dries on both of their bodies, so with some effort Jack scooted to the edge of the bed and reached for whatever he could get his hands on that would do the job. Which turned out to be his own shirt, laying in a pile on the floor.</p><p>The king sighed when the jester left his lap, but his disappointment was quickly replaced with intrigue at the sight of Jack’s lovely tush as he bend down to pick something from the floor. There were some marks and scratches on his hips that Bruce was proud to see were already showing on his skin, just another way to claim the smaller man as his.</p><p>“I’m so borrowing one of your shirts tomorrow,” Jack announced as he scooted back next to his lover and started cleaning the mess he made there, snickering at Bruce. He gently wiped off his chest and groin before cleaning himself as best as he could and tossing the dirty shirt back on the floor without a care in the world. He made himself at home nestling on Bruce’s side, wrapping his leg around him possessively. His hand ended up playing with his chest hair, drawing random shapes with his fingers.</p><p>“You can take anything you want, Jack,” Bruce offered, wrapping an arm around his lover and enjoying the pleasant soothing touch and the warmth of his body pressed against him. He watched Jack’s hand as it moved around, thinking.</p><p>“Anything, huh? You might regret making that offer, my king” Jack chuckled mischievously, already plotting what he could ‘borrow’ from his lover’s closet. “What would the guards say when they see me leaving your room in nothing but your mantle? That would surely scandalize the whole court!” Jack snickered, giddy at the thought.</p><p>“I’ll take that chance, I’m feeling generous tonight,” Bruce huffed and caressed Jack’s arm slowly, smiling at his fool and his evil plotting. It was moments like this that made him feel truly happy, laying down in his bed with Jack, sharing a slow moment together. It was ironic, for all the power he had, he wanted the one thing, one person he couldn’t have. Sometimes he wished he didn’t have the fate of the kingdom on his shoulders, he wished he wasn’t born to be king. But then he wouldn’t have met Jack, he wouldn’t have him in his life. There was no scenario in which he would get to keep everything.</p><p>“I can hear you thinking, you know,” Jack poked at him. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Bruce let out a heavy sigh, trying to gather his thoughts. He felt afraid to voice out his fears, he thought it would somehow give them more power and make them real, truer than they were in his head. Because they felt very real in there, a constant presence at the back of his mind that sneaked up on him and reminded him he couldn’t afford to be too happy. Somehow, Jack felt his unease and caressed his chest, looking up at him.</p><p>“It’s okay, Bruce, you can tell me,” the smaller man reassured his lover, ready to listen to him whenever he was ready.</p><p>“It’s…Sometimes it is not so great being king. Sooner or later I’ll have to do some things I’m not sure I can, or even want to do.” The king looked sorrowful, his heart was tearing apart just thinking about it. “I wish we didn’t have to hide what we have. I’m afraid we’ll both get hurt for loving each other, one way or another.” Bruce took Jack’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze, not knowing if it was because he sought to be comforted or to be comforting. Maybe it was both.</p><p>“What are you saying?” The jester looked worried now, searching his lover’s eyes as if they could reveal the answer.</p><p>“’You have to think about the future,’ they say.” Bruce sighed and continued, “Find myself a queen and provide an heir to the throne, make sure that the royal bloodline is continued. They are already trying to arrange my marriage and I feel like I have no say in this. I do want what’s best for my people, but…I-I can’t lose you.” The king averted his gaze to hide his misty eyes, blinking away the tears that were forming.</p><p>Jack didn’t let that stand, cupping his cheek and bringing Bruce’s attention back on him. He gently brushed the tears away and gave him a comforting smile. He hated seeing his lover like that, beating himself up over for mistakes he didn’t make, or seeing what a toll his royal duties were taking on him. Few people knew just how heavy the king’s crown was.</p><p>“Maybe we should just elope,” Jack suggested, almost hopeful. “Run away from all this and live our lives on our own terms, free to be whatever we want to be. No obligations towards the crown and kingdom, we can even sail across the ocean and see the world. Together. Like an adventure.” </p><p>“I...” There were so many emotions going through Bruce’s face that matched internal conflict happening inside his head. On one side, his duties, on the other, his freedom. Could he really just abandon everything so easily? Were his duties worth the unhappiness that awaited him if he chose them over his own wants? Could he afford to be selfish enough to do what he really wanted?</p><p>Jack could see that conflict, could read it on his lover’s face without saying anything at all. After a long moment he sighed and started to move his hand away from Bruce’s cheek.</p><p>“Forget about it…that was a stupid idea anyways,” the jester tried not to sound or look too disappointed but before he could play it off as though it was not a serious suggestion, Bruce caught his hand and gave it a kiss, returning it back on his cheek where it was.</p><p>“No, it’s not stupid, I like it. Hell, there is nothing I would want more,” Bruce spoke impassionedly, his eyes pleading. “I dream about it all the time. And I am afraid it might end up being just that – dreams. I don’t know if I can leave everything behind when everything depends on me. I know I can do good, help the people when they need me. If I left what would happen to them, to those that depend on me to defend them and take care of them? Who would take on the heavy mantle and do right by the people?”</p><p>“But what about you? What about what you really want? When will that start to matter?” Jack pressed, frustrated by Bruce’s reluctance to follow his heart, find his own way, and just be selfish for once, screw the consequences. He knew damn well his lover was the most responsible person he ever knew, taking on the weight of the world on his shoulders when he didn’t have to, and getting nothing in return. Selfless to a fault.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Bruce answered earnestly, at a loss for words or anything better to say, looking just as lost as he sounded, staring into his lover’s eyes as if he could find the answer there, or some clarity.</p><p>“My poor king, always putting everyone else before yourself” Jack sighed and caressed his lover, brushing his cheek and petting his hair affectionately. “I will always be yours no matter what you decide to do. Whether you decide to leave it all behind, or devote yourself to your duties and start a family. Know that my heart will always be yours to have and to keep.” Jack moved to press their lips together, pouring all of his love into the kiss.</p><p>Bruce was overcome by Jack’s words, what they meant. Jack was willing to sacrifice his own happiness if it meant Bruce would do what he felt was right. It was hard to breathe, choking up as more tears threatened to spill from his eyes. The kiss tasted bittersweet. Bruce wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly, almost crushing him with the force of his hold. The king wondered who was really the more selfless of the two. </p><p>“Will you marry me?” Bruce blurted out as soon as Jack broke the kiss to catch his breath. It took the smaller man by surprise, forgetting how his lungs worked as he looked incredulously at Bruce, shaking his head a little to make sure he heard correctly.</p><p>“Excuse me, did you just ask me to marry you? Or was that something I imagined?” Jack asked, disbelieving, looking at Bruce like he had grown a second head.</p><p>“I did. Will you marry me, Jack?” Bruce asked again, looking dead serious.</p><p>Jack looked him in the eyes for a long moment, searchingly, before he scoffed and pushed at Bruce, trying to get out of his embrace, struggling to free himself but his lover didn’t let him. Jack smacked on his head in retaliation.</p><p>“That’s not funny, Bruce! I bare my body and my soul to you and you make fun of me with such cruel jokes. I can take a joke as much as the next guy but this is crossing the line.” Jack put up a bit more of a struggle but whatever he tried, the king wouldn’t let go of him. Instead Bruce tried to make him listen.</p><p>“It’s not a joke! I mean it, Jack! I really do! Please, stop trying to hit me,” Bruce pleaded when he got another smack on his head and a jab on his bruised side, making him wince. Enough was enough. He flipped them both on the bed so that he was the one on top, taking Jack’s hands and pinning them above his head, pressing down on him so he would stop wiggling and trying to get away. The sudden action made his wounded shoulder scream in pain but he ignored it. “Jack, listen! Please, I was being serious.” </p><p>The jester stopped trying to wrestle out from under him and looked Bruce in the eyes, staring into them for a long moment as if trying to find the truth hidden there, before relaxing completely, surrendering to his king.</p><p>“You’re really being serious?” Jack was almost afraid to ask or be hopeful about it. </p><p>Bruce nodded and gave Jack a warm smile. “I am.”</p><p>“You realize that even if I wanted to marry you, no one would ever allow it or agree to marry us, right?” Jack asked and he did made a valid point, Bruce thought. Somehow he completely overlooked that key fact. He thought about it for a moment.</p><p>“I may have failed to consider that, but since when are you such a stickler for the rules anyways?” Bruce countered, feeling reckless and bold. Jack hummed and flashed a wicked grin at his lover.</p><p>“You have a point, I don’t give a damn about the rules.” Jack lifted his head up, or as much as Bruce would allow him with his restraining hold, and stole a quick peck. “But you do. Though, I like seeing this daring side of you, darling. Look at you pinning me down and being all commanding. I’m all helpless here but to do as you say.” He wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and rubbed himself against Bruce.</p><p>“Focus, Jack!” Bruce growled in response, trying to pin his lover down more so he would stop trying to distract him.</p><p>“Make me!” the fool challenged and still somehow managed to wiggle his hips and rub against Bruce’s crotch. </p><p>Bruce clenched his teeth, trying to hide that Jack’s teasing was getting to him. But if that was how he wanted to play it then Bruce would play to win and beat him at his own game. So, in retaliation, Bruce ground his hips down hard, smirking when his lover let out a surprised gasp. </p><p>The smaller man was definitely not expecting that. The surprise was short-lived, though, because as soon as Jack realized what was happening his grin was back, legs locking around his lover’s waist and hips rolling to get as much friction as he could in this position. His lover had him pinned down so he was pretty much at his mercy, ready and eager to have some sense knocked into him. Or more like, fucked into him.</p><p>“Glad to see you are getting with the program, Brucie dear,” the fool chuckled and continued to grind his hips, humming with delight when he felt his lover’s cock swell from the attention he was giving it, his own length was getting half-hard and well on its way for a round two.</p><p>“You really are a fool if you think you are getting off that easily,” Bruce warned, pinning Jack’s hands down forcefully on the bed as he assaulted his neck, biting down hard on his pale skin, making sure it would leave a mark. </p><p>“Don’t fuss, dear, you’re getting off with me,” The jester whined and offered more of his neck for his king to mark as his own, letting out a throaty moan when the bite was paired with a hard suck on the same spot, his hips bucking more insistently against Bruce to show his appreciation and ever-growing desire.</p><p>“So how are you going to punish me for misbehaving?” Jack mewled when Bruce bit on another spot and slathered it with his spit as he gave it sloppy open-mouthed kisses. They were both hard now and the friction of their frantic rutting was not enough to satisfy their cravings. </p><p>Bruce took both of Jack’s hands in one of his, still pinning them down and forbidding his lover from touching, while his other hand went between them, taking his cock and guiding it towards Jack’s entrance, breaching him without so much as a warning, sheathing himself fully inside him with one swift thrust. It was as if he never left.</p><p>Jack gasped and his whole body shivered when he felt the cock fill him up again without any preamble, perfectly filling the empty spot it left not long ago. There was still some of Bruce’s come left in him which really helped smooth his entry, sliding in easier than without it. The smaller man tried to hold on to his lover with his legs, because really they were the only things he could use freely at the moment.</p><p>“How’s that for punishment?” Bruce growled and sank his teeth in Jack’s shoulder, using both of his hands again to keep Jack pinned and restrained as he started on a brutal pace, snapping his hips hard and fast and fucking his lover in earnest. There was nothing gentle about the way they made love now, the slowness and tenderness from before was put aside as they gave in to their primal urges. There was a time and place for both, but now was not the time for softness.</p><p>The fool was reduced to a moaning mess underneath the king, unable to respond coherently in the throes of passion, assaulted on all sides by him. His mouth was hard at work leaving marks all over his neck and shoulder, while his cock was drilling so hard and deep into him he felt like his soul would leave his body from the sheer amount of ecstasy each thrust brought to him. His prostate was being abused so relentlessly that Jack couldn’t handle the unrelenting surges of pleasure, writhing and whimpering for his lover until he couldn’t take it anymore. He unraveled, untouched, with an undignified scream which was the sweetest music to the king’s ears.</p><p>Bruce followed him soon after, biting hard on his neck to muffle his cries as he bucked his hips hard and stayed there as he emptied himself, feeding his lover with more of his seed who took it all readily. He gave a few more thrusts for good measure, making sure he had no more to give before collapsing on top of Jack, taking his breath away, literally. Both of them were having trouble getting air in their lungs, panting, sweaty and dirty. When Bruce finally let go of his hands, Jack moved them slowly, getting the blood flowing back to them again, and wrapped them around his king in a loving embrace.</p><p>“Yes,” Jack said breathlessly, relishing the heavy weight of his king on top of him. </p><p>“Yes, what?” Bruce was trying to clear his head enough to understand what his lover meant, peppering his bruised shoulder and neck with more kisses.</p><p>“I will marry you, Bruce.” Jack was overjoyed, still feeling high from his orgasm but this decision was a no-brainer, whether his mind was clouded by pleasure or not. He giggled happily as he clung to Bruce, who was now looking at him with a matching expression of pure joy.</p><p>“I’m the happiest man in the world right now,” Bruce proclaimed and stole Jack’s breath away with a triumphant kiss.</p><p>“So am I,” Jack managed to say in between kisses, cradling the back of Bruce’s head. “Now be a good husband and take responsibility for your actions. Clean the mess you’ve made, will you?” Jack said with a sly smirk, challenging his king.</p><p>“The mess I made? You were the one who started it!” Bruce shot back, but his outrage had no real bite.</p><p>“And you finished it. You’re welcome.” Jack gave him a quick peck, he so loved teasing his sweetheart. “You can thank me later,” he chuckled and tried to pull Bruce down for more smooches.</p><p>“How about I thank you now?” Bruce smirked playfully back, sneaking his hands down to Jack’s sides before he started to tickle him mercilessly which made the jester let out a yelp of surprise. The smaller man tried to wiggle out of his reach, giggling and thrashing under the king’s persistent hands, crying for mercy. Bruce was having too much fun showing his ‘gratitude’ to stop so soon.</p><p>“Ah, stop it! Okay, I give!” Jack continued to squirm and wheeze, batting the hands away until Bruce decided he had learned his lesson and relented, instead nuzzling his neck and pressing his lips against Jack’s pulse. It made the jester relax and close his eyes, humming and smiling silly at the affection.</p><p>“I guess I better be a ‘good husband’ and do as I am told then,” Bruce played along, giving a wet smooch on Jack’s neck before carefully moving off his lover, slipping out of him completely much to the fool’s disappointment, it was going to happen eventually.</p><p>“Good boy,” Jack propped himself on his elbows as he watched Bruce pick his shirt again from the floor for a lack of a better cloth to use, it was already dirty anyways so what was a bit more. His king was back almost as soon as he left his side. The jester sighed, letting Bruce clean him with great care, gently wiping off the evidence of their repeat lovemaking from his stomach and between his legs. </p><p>“Happy now?” When Bruce was done with both of them he threw the shirt back to where he picked it, smirking when the jester nodded in approval and beckoned for Bruce to join him. But before he could settle back next to his lover, realization flashed through his mind as if he remembered something. “Wait, don’t go anywhere!” He hurried off the bed, leaving Jack confused as to what had gotten into him all of a sudden.</p><p>“Do I look like I’m in any condition to go anywhere right now?” Jack lifted an eyebrow and snickered, sitting up on the bed to see what had gotten into his king. He watched the bigger man rummage through his things, seemingly looking for something in the big chest where he kept his personal belongings. Jack got a little, okay a lot, distracted by Bruce’s backside as he bent down over the chest, whistling his appreciation.</p><p>“Don’t you sass me, you fool,” Bruce chuckled and warned him but it was a weak warning at best, he snorted when the jester whistled, knowing full well why that was. “Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled and his eyes widened when he finally found what he was searching for. “There you are,” he palmed something in his hand and walked back to the bed, feeling a little nervous, though why that was he couldn’t tell. Most of it was excitement, some of it nerves. He crawled back on the bed in front of his lover, and after a moment of building up his courage he opened his palm to show Jack what was inside.</p><p>“It was my mother’s,” Jack gasped when he saw the ring, speechless for once, his eyes widening with astonishment as he looked from the ring back to Bruce and then back to the ring. It was a gorgeous white gold ring, encrusted with jewels - vibrant green emeralds and royal amethysts. Its beauty and craftsmanship were undeniable. When Jack hesitated Bruce continued, “I am to give it to my betrothed, whenever the time comes.” He took his lover’s hand and placed the ring in his open palm, closing his fingers over it and keeping it there. “My mother was a great woman, a wise woman. And I know she would have told me to follow my heart. So I want you to have it,” Bruce looked at Jack who finally looked up from their joined hands to meet his eyes, searchingly. All he found was sincerity and certainty. He knew how much that ring meant to Bruce, what this gesture meant.</p><p>“Bruce, this is...Are you sure? This is not just any ring,” Jack fumbled with his words, giving Bruce a chance to change his mind, desperately hoping he wouldn’t take it and back down from his offer. He was still trying to convince himself this was not a dream.</p><p>“I’ve never been more sure in anything else,” Bruce smiled lovingly, eyes warm and adoring. He tightened his hold on Jack’s hand, reassuring him that this is what he really wanted. </p><p>The jester couldn’t help but smile back, overcome with happiness. He opened his palm, and picked the ring, admiring the way the gems glimmered in the candlelight, it was mesmerizing. After a while Bruce reached to take the ring, “May I?” When his lover nodded Bruce took and held his lover’s hand as he slowly slipped the ring on his ring finger. And it fit perfectly, as if it was made for him. </p><p>“This is not just a ring, it’s a promise.” Bruce leaned to press a lingering kiss on the back of Jack’s hand. “That whatever happens, my heart will always belong to you. You’re the love of my life, Jack. I can’t imagine a life without you by my side.” </p><p>The smaller man was getting misty-eyed from the confession. His promise was almost like a wedding vow. No, it was a wedding vow. And even if no one would allow them to marry officially, they could still have this promise, screw what everyone else said was right or wrong. Jack placed his hand over Bruce’s heart and sniffled, feeling the steady heartbeat in his chest. It was not a dream.</p><p>“My heart is yours and your heart is mine,” Jack vowed, feeling all soft and gooey inside, brushing his own tears away and chuckling. “You may now kiss the groom,” he joked, sighing when he felt the soft lips of his lover pressed against his. He wound his arms around Bruce’s neck, drawing him closer, opening his mouth to welcome his tongue inside, licking and memorizing how every part of him felt, melting in his strong and secure embrace. He felt like he could fly away into the skies if his lover wasn’t holding him so tight, grounding him. What good was freedom if you were alone in it? Whatever happened, at least they would have this moment, this promise, and no one could take that away from them. </p><p>“Idiot,” Jack whispered affectionately as soon as they broke the kiss. He was drunk on his king, smiling like a fool as he gazed into Bruce’s eyes, cupping and caressing his cheek. They were both the very definition of star-crossed lovers. It seemed as if the universe was trying to drive them apart, but they still clung to each other and refused to let go.</p><p>“And what does that make you then?” Bruce chuckled, amused at the random insult that he knew was really meant as a compliment, seeing as it came from Jack. It was funny how endearing it sounded coming out of his lips. </p><p>The jester took his king down with him, melding together like two halves of a whole.</p><p>“The idiot who loves you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I cried for various reasons while writing this. But I'm proud how this one turned out, definately the longest thing I've written. I have boundless love for those two dorks, and they should be happy!! Already have more ideas but let's see when I'll find the time to indulge. Hope you got some feels too while reading this fic, thanks for taking the time to get to this point! Always love reading your reactions in the comments. Like, really! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>